yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack Ryoji
"The names Zack. Zack Ryoji. Erm. Insert cool one liner here? heh." - Zack haru_glory_by_lin_elle-d5nm0ot.png.jpg Zack 18.png Apperance Zack is a rather urban individual. His pants will never fit him, and will always be held up by a belt, His shirts, will always be tanks, or short sleeves, and he'll always wear a jacket, weather it be short sleeve, or long sleeve, but of course it's it's to hot he'll ditch it all together. You can tell he's the type to simply run a hand throug his hair and call it done, and he's quite leanly built for his age. Not the tallest or shortest person around, he's quite aloof and often can be seen staring at seemingly nothing. 1298789724623_f.jpg haru_glory__render__by_himarihimura-d6rv3s3.png haru_glory_by_godslayer777-d64gu65.jpg haru_glory_by_juvia_hell-d8g4hih.jpg haruNecklace.jpg RaveMaster_Haru_by_TehScorpion.gif tumblr_ni0c4xYZIg1roi4dgo2_250.jpg tumblr_inline_nhrgqqYiaI1sggbtc.jpg Haru_gets_back_up.png haru_s_wrath_by_lin_elle-d5ozd76.png Zack 13.png Zack 7.png Zack 16.png Zack 6.png Zack Ryoji.gif 944451_orig.gif Sacaespada.gif tumblr_m8bjv9kIOu1ruv8h8o1_250.gif HaruGlory.png haru_glory___rave_master_by_akaara-d8kh50g.jpg haru_glory_renderer_by_vianleingod-d62ltr1.png Zack 15.png Faces of Zack.png Behavior/Personality *Brash & Bold *Honest *Ditzy *Aloof *Unaware *Unmotivated tumblr_nipvsdK1wk1ty8mv1o2_540.png Voice Actor Richard Ian Cox Roleplay Allignment 'True Nuetral' A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Civillian Rank: Always Bored Relationship Zack & Sian.png 'Koikonjitto Physiology' This blessing applies to the Ryoji Bloodline. Anyone born a Ryoji at some point during puberity is going to awken to these abilties and traits peice by peice, and will be considered a real world Koikonjitto: a harbringer of great peace or great destruction. It is directly said that Hachiman was a great dislike of all oni and demon kin, and pointless war as such he created an elite race of human beings, that were specifically desinged to combat and fight dark forces, along with tainted light forces. He granted these human beings the title of Koikonjitto, which translates to "chi conduit'. Literal to it's translation, these humans are of high value in potentent raw chi, along with a high quantitiy of it, appearing endless at times.They're able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. Koikonjitto's wills be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent thanks to their hyperactive and sensitivty to chi. He also blessed them with the physical perfection, that allows them even in modern human times to accel faster than their human kin, and become natural born leaders of greatness, or it is the opposite. With free will, one can take this power and use it for evil, becoming a harbringiner of destruction, tainting the world with perfect evil. Zack's Brain Capacity: 50% This is the ability which is akin to the Ryoji Family, Or R-Cell recipents. With this Koikonjitto are natrually bread to be genetically superior to the human species weather it be in on asepct such as intellgence, or speed, or in all physical aspects in general. This is why Koikonjitto's usually develop peak human traits faster than other human beings. They're also gifted with the unique abiltiy to use up to 100% of their brains potential allowing their senses to be in a constant ehanced state, specfically if they'd developed a percentage of 50% or higher (At base maturity, most Koikonjittos witll start with 25% of their brains potential and work up from there. None of the following abilities become avalible until 50% or higher potential is achived. Even then said abilites must be discovered, and remain dormant until then) That being said, a Koikonjitto can unlock more potential within their brains under complete stress filled situations and situations where odds are heavily stakced against them. Their will power matches their physical prowess, and spirit, and the potency of their chi is usually very high tier. Koikonjitto's regardless of pesonal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trival things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once via The ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, the user sees paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action, they can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate themselves along that path. . To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the enviorment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. They develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Said person can improve their own natural abilities far faster and to a much greater extent then other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills. As a result users of this ability can (eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. With brain percentage this high it gives a massive amount of physical advantages such as making The user's natural five senses at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. The user obtains combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability.User is gifted with extended knowledge and usage of the brain. They are able to think in ways that they could never have imagine or understood before.(Next portion only avalible at 75%) Users can remember things they have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations they are in. The user has complete control over the brains of oneself including senses, the conscious, subconscious and everything the brain controls. Due to this they are able to perform a series of functions; autonomic, or involuntary bodily functions, somatic, or voluntary bodily functions, and cognitive, concerning the use of the mind to solve problems. The user can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their wellbeing. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. While this is a key ability, it has limitations. Another thing is that it can be fooled by people he trust, or those he deems close to him. It is also indefinite to whom the danger might occur, it’s..random in a sense. The level of danger can be predetermined by how severe the feeling is, but it’s not clear to what it might be. In short if the danger effects him, his loved ones, or people in his immediate proximity. Or even aid in predicting the impacts and trajectory of enemies attacks, via upfront or blindside. it gives him a low grade precog sense enabling him to enhance his own reaction time, and see any speed of attack in a "quick time" sense. Based off of this he can also trace the location of the danger, by simply "tracking the feeling". User is capable of incorporating a sense-related power into their fighting style, helping to anticipate attacks, fight illusions, remember where an opponent is, etc. In turn this also allows one to minorly functionally control the whole voluntary/involuntary movement, causing/increasing/removing nerve ailments, etc. Koikonjitto's are chi conduits for a reason. Not only is their chi usually high and potenent, but their bodies are extra sensitive to chi itsefl. This in turn requries them to be able to use little/less amounts of chi to achive the physical feats they need. For example, what might take 50% of a person's chi to left a car or something of the sort, it would only take a koikonjitto 25%. This is heavily demonstrated by Densuke Ryoji, who uses the tinest amounts of chi to achieve high functioning feats. Even when running on empty, They can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time on what little energy they have. In essence: all koi's are hybrid cars, completely fuel effeicent and built for milage but with the perk of not sacrificing horse power. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Street Fighting '''Flow of battle: '''Dou 'Mixed Martial Artist Mixed martial arts (MMA) is a full-contact combat sport that allows the use of both striking and grappling techniques, both standing and on the ground, from a variety of other combat sports and martial arts. Various mixed-style contests took place throughout Europe, Japan and the Pacific Rim during the early 1900s. Zack is knowledgable in a set manuver of techniques utilized in mixed martial arts competition generally fall into two categories: striking techniques (such as kicks, knees, punches and elbows) and grappling techniques (such as clinch holds, pinning holds, submission holds, sweeps, takedowns and throws). *Boxing is a martial art that is widely used in MMA and is one of the primary striking bases for many fighters.[79] Boxing punches account for the vast majority of strikes during the stand up portion of a bout and also account for the largest number of significant strikes, knock downs and KOs in MMA matches.[80] Several aspects of boxing are extremely valuable such as footwork, use of combinations, and defensive techniques like slips, stance (to include chin protection and keeping hands up) commonly known as Guard position, and head movement.[81] Boxing based fighters have also been shown to throw and land a higher volume of strikes compared to other striking bases at a rate of 3.88 per minute with 9.64 per minute thrown (compared to muay thai at 3.46 and 7.50, respectively) *Kickboxing is a striking discipline which uses elbows and knees, in addition to punches. The training is physically demanding and includes bone-conditioning. *Amateur wrestling (including Freestyle, Greco-Roman, and American Folkstyle) gained tremendous respect due to its effectiveness in mixed martial arts competitions. Wrestling is widely studied by mixed martial artists. Wrestling is also credited for conferring an emphasis on conditioning for explosive movement and stamina, both of which are critical in competitive mixed martial arts. It is known for excellent takedowns, particularly against the legs. *Judo: Using their knowledge of ne-waza/ground grappling and tachi-waza/standing-grappling, several judo practitioners have also competed in mixed martial arts matches. 'Kenjutsu' Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too.[1] Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan,[2] means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). The most basic cutting technique, used in kendo and, particularly, in Eishin-ryū is kesagake or kesagiri. It is a downward diagonal cut, once used to cut the enemy from shoulder (collar bone) to waist (hip-bone). Opening the front rib-cage.[10] To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) , he was then able to defeat it. The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body, weapon and timing is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. Cutting, jabbing, and thrusting techniques must be all preceded by a feint (except when using the quick strike techniques). The defender can easily parry a strong attack, due to the telegraphing momentum behind the attacker's weapon. Therefore, a strong cutting technique can easily receive a deadly cut across the sword hand or forearm. The feigning movement should complement both double-sword, two-handed sword, or any weapon. There are some strikes that do not require a preceding subterfuge. These are referred to as "quick strikes". They are done with two hands on the sword or with a sword in each hand. One hand is at the base of the tsuka (to provide longer reach) and the other hand is at the ridge of the blade to provide the initial force to flick the sword as quick as an arrow to hit the target. This could be done with the double sword, with one sword providing the push for the dispatch. These postures are hidden and the ready positions are implemented while switching hands or while changing steps. These flicking strikes can be administered from any angle (top, sides or below). When parrying, always try to direct the point of the sword to the target. This minimizes the step needed to be able to counter-attack. Thus the opponent is at an immediate disadvantage. Also, using the quick strike at the opponent's sword hand or forearm will immediately incapacitate his attack before having to parry it. A simple rule — to keep the point of the sword pointed to the opponent or at within the area of the gate, while attempting to parry in all angles — will provide a good foundation for appropriate counter-maneuver reflexes. Musashi said that the footwork shall be adapted to terrain and purpose. The correct stride is to be applied to whatever leverage is needed to effectively wield the weapon at hand. The choice of weapon and knowing the opponents' weapons is essential for the choice of right technique and strategy. Knowing the center of gravity of a weapon can help the assessment of its maneuverability and speed, as much as its effects on leverage and kinetic forces. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form 'Spirit Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike. Weapon of Choice 'Kyūseishu ' Kyuseishu.png Kyuseishu 2.png Zack 2.png Eisenmeteo.png eisen.jpg Zack 3.png (Key-oo-say-shu) The Kyuseishu is Zack's soul bound weapon. This weapon is actually the formation of his energy into a physical weapon, to which draws infulence from his Koikonjitto roots, and his descent from the Shinto God Hachiman. Most soul swords, come with a unique ability, and Zack's is no exception. The Blade it's self is rather large, about 6 foot in lengh, and 2 inches thick. It has a shiney shimmery glare to it's apperance, and a red handle, with red fur hanging off of the end of it. It is made in the style of a giant buster blade, or oversized broadsword, and has the durability of steel alloy, and weighs in at 800lbs earth weight. It is tough, but by no means unbrekable (however with a soul bound weapon, he can reform it, but only outside of battle. if broken in battle, it's not useable for that combat scenario.). The sword is lightweight but only to Zack. If anyone else tried to lift the weapon, they would have to be able to effortlessly lift close to 1,000lbs while Zack can swing it around with the speed and grace of a katana. That is to say a contradcition as he cannot weild it so much so like one, but the size of the blade doesn't hinder Zack in the slightest. He can even balance off of it, stick it into surfaces to use it as a balance beam, or hurl it long distances. Being a soul bound weapon he can disperse it or call it back to his location at will, but he cannot teleport to it. The blade's main talant is the inert ability to ''mimic ''other chi bases for short periods of time (twice per chi base and battle scenario). This doesn't mean Zack himself can use multiple chi bases, but the sword is capable of producing: Alteration (the base four elements fire, water, earth, and wind), Fortification, Physical, and mental. How each base effects the blade is listed below. Zack doesn't often do this in battle due to the fact that it is a very draining process to use chi bases he hasn't mastered or have fulll understanding of which is why it's so limited in it's usage. Zack CAN combine these bases, but it will still count for the 2 per base rule (each base last for 2 post). For example: using alteration and fortifiction together will mean he can only use those two specific bases once more before he is unable to do so. The attack will simply not innitiate. Physical: The blade on its own weigh s 800 lbs to a normal person. A weight that nears a peak humans lifting capacity and makes it difficult to swing around proficiently for anyone with out training. When mimicking physical chi the blade can multiply its weight by two. So when struck with the blade instead of being hit with 800lbs of force, one is hit with 1600lbs of force. Since the blade can only be used with this method twice it can only be doubled up to 2,400lbs which completely exceeds peak human strength and would not only increase his cutting power but his striking force to that of a ton. Even if strikes from the sword are blocked damage will be done weather it be kinetic or exterior. Mental: When the blade takes on the task of mimicking mental chi, the blade almost gains what one would call a sentient existence. When the blade strikes, touches, or collides with another surface or form of matter the blade on the users will can learn what the molecular of said matter is. A perfect example of this is if it struck a push blast, and cut it in half, or blocked it, the blade would learn a person's chi base instantly on contact, thus giving the user knowledge on said base and increase the user's reaction time breifly to adjust to it. If the user was to strike a metal, the user would gain knowledge of that metal, and give the user the chance to adjust the blade's properties to aid and defend agianst it. This too can only be used twice, and knowledge gained form this chi base stays with the user, rather than disapearing out of nowhere. Alteration: When the blade mimicks Alteration chi, it gains the ability to mimic the four fundemental elements. Those elements being: Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air. This does not nessecarily limit the user to just these elements, as the user if need be can combine elements, to create differing and variating effects. For example combining earth with fire to make molten rock, or superheating it to create steel. This still however abides by the two usage limit, so weather it's only a singular element or all four elements at once, he can only mimic alteration chi 2. This particular chi base must be used with caution. Fortification: When the Blade mimick's fortification chi, it's rather self explanitory and the most basic of the mimickable bases. This will make the blade much harder, and much sharper, allowing for far more efficient cutting power, and blocking defensive power. The one kicker to this however, is that rather than just making it sharper, the blade will emit a consistent flow of Fortififaction chi, that "resonates." the blade even pulsates lightly to show that it's constantly being fortified, to gain an effect similar to a high frequency blade. 'Sign Spell: Taiyo No Kuha (Sunshine Slash)' ' Windscar (2).gif|SUNSHINE.....SLASH! kkk.gif tumblr_inline_mn6rwme0Yb1rmstjq.gif tumblr_inline_mqyoffuWeK1rmstjq.gif Windscar 2.gif Windscar 3.gif windscar.gif Kaze-no-kizu-o.gif wind-scar-o.gif Windscar 10.gif tumblr_nmejhnQrvB1uomexdo1_500.gif haru-glory-o.gif|The Sword turs gold upon usage of this move, hence why he named it it's name. '''Generating high-temperature light chi/dark chi, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands. The practitioner generates and fires an orb the color of gold on his/her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage. It is one of the mid-level Sigil Sign spells as well as one of the common spells taught at the School of The Pheonix. It tends to be many Warlocks's default offensive spell, for both those well versed and not well versed in Sign. However, the spell does not necessarily have to be used for offensive purposes, and can be used as a source of light in dark places This is the highest and most basic spell a warlock can learn, often able to chain it in with other spells for variation effects. The Sunshine Slash is Zack's signature sign spell he uses from what he learned from Alec in class. Zack wasn't very good with manipulating signs without the usage of a sword, which actually increases the potentency of the spell if casted with an object. Zack as such is more comfertable shooting the attack from his sword like a beam slash. It has the same effects as the original spell, even though Zack calls it a completely different name. Master Coxin theorizes that somewhere down the line, Zack must've already had traces of the Mutegen in his body to even be able to abbriviate a sigil sign like that. This attack is very potent, and can be used with the special properties of Zack's sword to make for an even more devestating impact. Allies/Enemies Allies *Ambrosia Ryoji - Mother *Asami Takahashi - Grandmother 'Background' (More to come) PeakHuman System *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Speed Omega gene level B - These are level 70 Omega gene humans who have all the peak human attributes as before but with one ability that stands out like an elemental ability of some sort ( Either through chi or nanomachines or something else. ) or an enhanced perk. These are typically the norm level and are really dangerous. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun''' Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Ryoji Family Category:Koikonjitto Category:Warlock